Shadow Girl/Shadow
Shadow is a friendly Shadow Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Part of this body... Take it." (+1 Ghost Hair) “This was rolling around... Take it." (+1 Black Dark Stone) “I cannot use it in this world... Take it." (+915G) “What is that bone? I hear a lost voice." (Give Fish Bone?) *Yes - “You seek... The sea... If you can return to the sea…" (+20 Affinity) *No - “…...” “Even as a shadow the desire for money does not vanish…" (Give 549G?) *Yes - “I have no use for it, but…" (+25 Affinity) *No - “…...” *Not enough money - “...But you do not have any." “What is that bone? I hear a lost voice." (Give Skull?) *Yes - “You seek... Peace... If you can return to the earth…" (+30 Affinity) *No - “…...” “I am like a ghost... A soul drifting in this world that obtained power." “…...” “Want to talk... No..." “You are not an apoptosis? Regardless, I will get rid of you." “I am a shadow…” “Shadows have nothing to say..." “This world will disappear." “Only… Regret...” “I sacrificed myself for this disappearing world..." “You all, everything...” “You all... Came from a different world? What kind of world is it?" *An ordinary world - “An all-around ordinary world? Still, I miss that." (+10 Affinity) *A heavenly world - “I'm jealous... Still, that world will also..." *A hellish world - “There is no hell worse than this." “…...What?” *I want to talk for a bit - “Strange human... No, people are like that…" (+10 Affinity) *En garde! - “That feels outdated... Where are you from?" *Nothing in particular - “I see...” “To perish... That is what the world has decided..." *That's not true - “Then prove it... Before everything becomes like this world…" *That's true - “Then everything will disappear…" (-5 Affinity) *That is my intention - “Outrageous...” (-5 Affinity) “Do you ever hear anything from your shadow?" *I don't hear anything - “Shadows speak to their master... Listen to that voice." *I hear a whispering voice - “Good...” (+10 Affinity) *I hear a voice giving me commands - “That is a mental illness... Please go to a proper hospital." “Leave this place..." *I'll leave - “Are you really going to leave? What did you come here for?" (-5 Affinity) *I won't leave - “With such determination, the world will…" (+10 Affinity) *You leave - “That is unnecessary, I'll disappear sooner or later." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "........" With Remi: Shadow: ".........." Remi: "This thing is scary... *Flinch*" Shadow: ".........." Remi: "..........." Remi: "Huh? ...thank goodness." Shadow: ".........." With Carrie: Carrie: "I wonder if you're some kind of ghost too...?" Shadow: "........." Carrie: "You're not very talkative..." Shadow: "........." Carrie: "........." Shadow: "........." With Shinifa: Shinifa: "Ahaa! Ahahahahahaa!" Shadow: "........." Shinida: "Ahahaha! Aha, ahahahaAhaa!" Shadow: "........." Shinifa: "........." Shadow: "........." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “Fox... Cat…" Shadow is making shadow puppets with her body. “…...” Shadow is standing silently... “They say shadows are weak... I am a shadow…" Shadow is complaining by herself. “The smell of death…" Shadow has found a skeletal corpse! (+1 Skull) “…...” Shadow has spaced out... Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Artificial Category:Artist: frfr Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Companions